


What Are You Wearing?

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Derek are in Philadelphia to give a presentation, Meredith calls
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	What Are You Wearing?

It was 10 o’clock on a Thursday night and when Addison’s phone rang she didn’t think, she just answered it.

“What are you wearing?” Meredith husked and Addison’s eyes went wide at the question and she felt her cheeks burn.

“Your wife?” Derek asked with a roll of his eyes. Meredith huffed in annoyance. The sound was loud enough for Derek to hear and he chuckled.

“Now isn’t a good time Sweetheart,” Addison said softly. Meredith was silent. Just three days ago Meredith had told her that she trusted her, and now here she was on the phone with her while in a hotel room in Philadelphia with her ex-husband. 

“What are you two doing? It’s after ten, and your presentation is at 8 tomorrow morning, I thought you would be alone,” Meredith sighed.

“We’re doing what we do best,” Addison started when Meredith cut her off.

“Arguing? Disagreeing over the background color of your slides? Is he being petty about your name going above his?” Meredith supplied.

“Yes, to all of the above,” Addison answered.

“Give him the phone,” Meredith deadpanned and Addison complied. “Your ideas are comparable to an elementary school student who tries to incorporate every PowerPoint effect into a presentation. Addison has a better eye than you do, and has carefully considered the psychological effect of the presentation’s color scheme. And her name belongs on top because she did more work than you and it’s visually appealing to neurotic doctors. Now agree with her and get out!” Meredith huffed and he handed the phone back to her as if it might explode.

“She said,” Derek started and Addison cut him off immediately.

“I heard her Derek,” she replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

“Okay, so I’m just going to agree,” he said grabbing he briefcase and shoving some of his presentation notes carelessly inside. “Goodnight Addison,” he said rushing for the door.

“So what are you wearing?” Meredith asked again.


End file.
